Every beginning is breaking its promise
by Joplin97
Summary: Team Minato. Kakashi. Su corazón ya no está, porque sus muertos se lo llevaron consigo.


**Disclaimer:** i own nothing but my sadness

**Masashi Kishimoto** (forever and always)

* * *

 **Every beginning is breaking it's promise**

* * *

 _Fall down heaven wont help me_  
 _Call out no one will hear_  
 _People tomorrow they say "well I say what a pity"_

 _-Part of the queue, Oasis_

* * *

Lúgubre era la palabra.

Ya sabes, de esas que utilizas cuando quieres impresionar a alguien pero al mismo tiempo, esperas no parecer un pretencioso _-buscadordeterminosrebuscadossinsentidoparanadiemásqueparati-_ cuando la empleas.

 _"Snob que parece tener un palo metido en el culo y dice cosas que nadie entiende"_ , hubiera dicho Obito de estar ahí.

Y en aquel momento, él pensó que era casi un alivio saber que su ruidoso amigo no estuviese ahí para ver como había roto una de sus promesas una vez más.

(La verdad es que eso solo hacía más difíciles las cosas, pero hay que dejar que él se engañe un poco, al menos por un rato). Aunque por supuesto, que unos segundos después se dará cuenta de la verdad de todo.

Ahora estaba solo, y de nuevo era peor que la escoria.

Lúgubre era la palabra y fue precisamente la que Kakashi Hatake utilizo para describir la situación en la que se encontraba a su Sensei mientras esté le enseñaba una tumba de aspecto reciente en el cementerio de Konoha, con tan solo un par de palabras escritas.

Rin Nohara.

(Otra verdad, es que Kakashi hubiese preferido no acercarse a esa tumba en aquel momento, alguien le había dicho en una ocasión que si no veías o sentías como era enterrado alguien, sería casi como si estuviese vivo.

Ahora sabía que esa era del peor tipo de mentiras, era de aquellas que se dicen para intentar hacerte sentir mejor).

Rin - sonrisas cálidas, marcas lilas, sentimientos jamás confesados hacia él - Nohara, muerta.

El viento soplaba, arrastrando las hojas secas del lugar y acariciando su rostro por encima de la máscara, haciendo que se pregunté si acaso los muertos no están escondidos en esas pequeñas partículas y acaso no son las manos de Rin intentando darle el último adiós.

¿Quién te devuelve a tus compañeros ahora Kakashi?

* * *

-Lo sentimos Hatake-san. - dijeron los doctores

-Merecía vivir más. - dijo un Ninja ANBU

-No teníamos como evitarlo. - se culpó a sí mismo (y como siempre) Minato-Sensei por lo ocurrido.

-No fue mi culpa. - se intentó convencer al menos por enésima vez a sí mismo.

Escribió esas frases en una libreta días después, ocho veces cada una y de manera impecable, como intentando hallar un significado oculto en ellas, algo, cualquier cosa que le haga dejar de verse así mismo como la más grande basura del mundo, y lo peor es que ahora ella no estaba para intentar que él se sienta mejor, aunque al final siempre terminaba rehuyendo a su cariño.

Aunque tampoco es como si quisiera hablar sobre el tema con alguien.

Kakashi Hatake es fuerte y no es la primera vez que experimenta una pérdida de este tipo, él sabe que saldrá adelante.

(El código lo dice, el código lo obligará a ello; un shinobi debe saber reponerse ante cualquier situación, y si lo dice el código entonces debe ser cierto).

Intenta seguir con su vida - lo hizo cuando paso lo de su padre, lo hizo cuando paso lo de Obito, y lo va a tener que hacer ahora con lo de Rin - porque el mundo no se detiene por nadie, aunque ese nadie sea la persona más asombrosa que hallas conocido y que definitivamente no merecía acabar así.

Maldición como la echaba de menos.

-Sus marcas lilas me recordaban a las flores silvestres que crecen en el bosque de la aldea. - le dijo una tarde Asuma al tiempo que encendía un cigarro.

-Sabía decir la palabra precisa en el momento adecuado, ella sabía cómo hacerte sentir mejor. - le confesó Kurenai soltando un fuerte suspiro al viento.

-Tenía la llama de la juventud ardiendo vivazmente en su interior - le gritó Gai, que corría una vez más a modo de entrenamiento.

-Cuando reía, y tú lo debiste saber mejor que nadie Kakashi, era como si el mundo dejase de ser un lugar más oscuro. - dijo Kushina-San el día en que lo invito a almorzar para ver como seguía.

Escribió esas frases - 8 veces cada una, caligrafía impecable y en el mismo pergamino que las otras - para tener un recordatorio constante se sus marcas lilas, flores silvestres, palabras adecuadas, juventud eterna y sonrisa brillante.

Algo de consuelo se entremezclaba con ellas, entendía que no era el único que se sentía así por la pérdida de Rin y aquello era normal, una persona tan especial como ella lo fue no sólo tenía que iluminar su vida, sino que también llegar a las de otras personas.

(Rin estaba hecha de pequeña cosas, ella era las palabras precisas, las sonrisas perfectas; el sentimiento de culpa por no corresponderle como ella realmente se merecía, lilas frescas en la ventana de su habitación cada vez que se levantaba y compañía para su creciente soledad.

Rin era su única amiga).

Pero de nuevo, el mundo no se detiene por nadie y él debe seguir - porque el código lo dice, porque es lo adecuado, porque quedarse quieto es aún peor que seguir... - adelante.

Empezó a pedir misiones cada vez más peligrosas tras eso, se levantaba de madrugada sólo para ver - en su mente - su mano cubierta de sangre, había noches en las que no podía dejar de pensar que si tan solo hubiese hecho un poco más, si tan solo hubiese sido más cuidadoso y atento con ella, tal vez seguiría aquí riendo a su lado, señalando las estrellas y recolectando lilas frescas del bosque.

Aquí un pequeño secreto, cuando podía él solía seguirla cada vez que veía salir a buscar flores, ella fingía que no se daba cuenta y así se podían pasar horas, ella era como un bálsamo en medio de sus agitadas vidas.

Ella no merecía estar muerta.

(Kakashi por otro lado se mira frente al espejo, y no entiende como el entre todos sus amigos siguen aquí cuando no es más que escoria).

* * *

-Le tomará tiempo - dijo Minato a Jiraiya

\- Ella era una de las pocas personas que él apreciaba genuinamente y ahora...

-Ella está muerta - respondió - ¿Cómo se tomó Kushina la noticia?

-Sigue triste por ello, pero le preocupa Kakashi; lo de Obito fue un golpe duro, pero esto es diferente, sus amigos están preocupados, no habla mucho y todo su tiempo libre lo emplea en el cementerio, es casi como si prefiriese estar con los muertos que con los vivos.

-El preferiría estar con su equipo - apunto el viejo sabio - y ellos no están entre los vivos precisamente.

-Y es eso lo que me preocupa – soltó un suspiro y volvió a los papeles.

* * *

Minato-Sensei le ha ofrecido una misión especial.

Le ha pedido que cuide a su esposa mientras ella está gestando, esperando su primer hijo, al que por alguna razón no puede dejar de imaginar cómo un niño rubio correteando por toda la aldea, con Minato-Sensei y Kushina-San pisándole los talones.

A Rin y a Obito les hubiese encantando conocerlo.

-Una mujer embarazada es de por si escalofriante en ocasiones, una mujer jinchuriki embarazada será francamente aterradora; además debemos permanecer esto como un secreto. - le explicó sonriente el Yondaime Hokage.

(Jiraiya le había dicho a Minato que tal vez ver crecer una vida le recordaría a Kakashi para que estamos aquí, para otra cosa que no sea morir).

Y eso tal vez funcione.

Kakashi pasa más tiempo tras los pasos de Kushina ahora, ya no puede ir tanto al cementerio y se siente algo culpable por eso; pero sabe que sus amigos lo entenderían, además cuando tenga tiempo podrá ir a contarles cómo va todo.

La esposa de su Sensei tiene una rutina estable, y lo único que parece variar es el tamaño de su vientre, que ella suele acariciar mucho y quejarse por lo inquieto que es.

Ella luce feliz.

La felicidad es una cosa extraña, piensa Kakashi, y se pregunta si alguna vez tuvo tiempo para ser realmente feliz en su vida (lo fue, lo sabe, lo siente, su felicidad venía con un solo nombre) solo que ahora recordarlo le produce tristeza porque la felicidad ya no está aquí (Rin está muerta y con ella la risa y sus sonrisas sinceras; Obito está muerto y con él los chistes malos y sus ganas de pelear).

\- ahora no le queda más que medias sonrisas, y un chico con aspecto de espantapájaros que vive preguntando si realmente tiene un corazón y donde debería ir a buscar uno en caso de que no sea así –

Lo mejor que en algún momento estuvo, no es más que un recuerdo lejano ahora.

Aunque la guerra parece estar por terminar y tiempos de paz parecen llegar sobre la aldea.

Finalmente tiene tiempo de ir al cementerio, donde pide disculpas a sus amigos por no haberlos visto, trae lirios frescos para Rin y noticias para Obito.

Les habla como si estuvieran ahí, habla de Kushina-san y del inquieto bebé que lleva en su vientre, habla de la emoción de su Sensei, les habla del próximo fin de la guerra que ya no tocará a la siguiente generación de niños... ...y les comenta el único deseo que no se ha atrevido a decir a nadie.

"Ojala nosotros también hubiésemos nacido más tarde".

Todo parece estar en calma al momento que se levanta para retirarse, pero por alguna extraña razón, en los últimos momentos sintió una presencia extraña de algo que el ya conocía.

Se convence de que es solo su imaginación y decide seguir adelante.

Kushina-san lo está esperando para la cena.

* * *

La paz de la aldea no parece durar mucho tiempo.

Minato-Sensei y Kushina-San están muertos.

Kakashi empieza a creer que todos aquellos a los que el aprecia terminan por morirse y es por eso que prefiere aislarse. Le han preguntado si quiere ver al bebé (porque si, al menos el bebé se pudo salvar del ataque del zorro de las nueve colas) de su mentor, pero él se ha negado en cuanto escucho acerca de su cabello rubio y el llanto incesante.

Ese niño no merece que Kakashi le pase toda su mala suerte, así que se aleja y decide olvidar que existe un niño que crecerá sin padres y con un demonio adentro.

Ahora está solo otra vez, tal y como comenzó todo.

(no está historia, sino su vida; su reflejo en este mundo distorsionado donde la felicidad parece haber emprendido la huida en el momento en que su primera respiración fue más fuerte que un suspiro).

A veces uno empieza tal y como termina; dos más dos es cuatro, sopla viento en el cementerio de Konoha, él aún se siente como un espantapájaros - su corazón ya no está, porque sus muertos se lo llevaron consigo - y el cielo es azul aunque en ocasiones se tiña de rojo.

Lúgubre era la palabra.

Pero ahora, Hatake Kakashi no tiene a quien decírsela.

(Tal vez el silencio le escuche si lo hace con suficiente fuerza).

* * *

A/N: ¿Alguna explicación para esto?

Si la hay, sigo en decadencia.

Empezó como un kakarin en mi cabeza, y termino convertido en esto.

Besos, Jop.


End file.
